This invention relates to a folding chair which, when folded, will occupy a minimum amount of space but which when in operative open position will provide an attractive appearance.
It also includes a folding chair which is convertible into a framed picture.
An advantage of the construction is that all the parts can be housed within an outer support frame which thus provides a slim configuration when in the closed position.